Relationship
Relationships give special abilities to players during combat or fame and special items. Relationships can be created and raised by using a certain number of Dreamstones. To create a relationship with a player, they must first be added to your friends list. Fate Fated relationships (noted by a special icon your friends list) have an impact on the number Dreamstones that are used to raise your relationship level. These relationships are determined when you entered your birthdate during character creation. They cannot be changed but do not prohibit you from creating relationships (i.e., you can be lovers with someone who is your rival). Descriptions *'Relative' is someone who is or was your relative, perhaps many generations ago, or in a previous life, or in another world. (Your relative has the same luck as you do) *'Rival' is someone who you can constantly measure yourself against. Like both an enemy and a friend, a Destined Rival can be a great competitor who keeps you moving and growing. (Your rival also has the opposite luck that you do.) *'True Love' means both parties have great affinities. Any fortune teller would predict that the two would make a perfect match. If two Destined Lovers help each other through life, they are sure to prosper. A pink line accompanied by a heartbeat connects you to relatives and true loves not on your friends list. This is based on the concept of the red string of fate. This may be turned off by adding the player to your Friends List or using + to hide all players. Lover Team up with the other player at the Lovers' Registrar (X:232 Y:198 in Eversun City). The number of Dreamstones you will need to create this relationship depends on your existing destined relationship. Lovers can also take part in Lovers' Missions and level 5 lovers can get married within the game. Special skills Skills are activated if you or your lover has 50% HP or less. * Love Bomb: An AoE attack, roughly the same power as a combo 4, relatively small range compared to Wicked Windmill * Curing Kiss: Heals your HP Marriage Upon reaching new levels you will be permitted to do Lovers Mission's. By completing all these missions and obtaining wedding rings you will be permitted to marry your lover. Friendship Team up with the other player at the Friendship Registrar (X:231 Y:195 in Eversun City). The number of Dreamstones you will need to create this relationship depends on your existing destined relationship. Special skills * Amigo Attack: AoE * Helping Hand: Raises Attack by +110 for 15 seconds Teacher/Student Team up with the other player at the Teaching Assistant (X:232 Y:202 in Eversun City). The number of Dreamstones you will need to create this relationship depends on your existing destined relationship. A player can only have one Teacher but may have as many students as they like, even if they themselves are a student. Special skills Skills are activated based on Luck in Love and/or your Student has 50% HP or less. Teacher: * Master Class: AoE (common) * Guru's Guidance: +10 Agi for 20 seconds Student: * Master Class: AoE (common) * Guru's Guidance: +10 Agi for 20 seconds Eversun Prophet's mission A player of level 20 or above can become a teacher to a player of lower than 20. To create this kind of relationship you need to be in the same party and the player who wishes to become the teacher should speak to the Eversun Prophet. This will create a level 1 relationship at no cost. '''Note: '''It is not needed to have the Teacher/Student relationship which can be registered at Teaching Assistant. When the student reaches level 20, they can meet at Eversun Prophet again to complete the quest. For each time the student have leveled up, their teacher will gain Fame, Dreamstones, Teacher Points and Guild Fame. All the level requirements are based on the two player's highest level, not their current job's level. References *Teacher Points forum discussion, archived by Internet Archive *Relationship forum discussion, archived by Internet Archive Category:Basics